The beautiful Life Of Tori And Andre
by TaNdRE loVeR04
Summary: Andre has feelings for his best friend tori vega. When Sikowitz decides to put on a new play Andre and Tori get a part where they have to kiss eachother. Could this kiss lead to more?
1. When kiss in a play leads to more

A KISS IN A PLAY LEAD TO A RELATIONSHIP?

Andres Pov:

I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend "Tori Vega". I have loved her since she performed infront of the school for the first time. We was at school, and I was at my locker talking to Beck. Then I heard Tori say my name "_ANDRE!" _I turned around as saw Tori walking toward me. She jumped in my arms and I said "Why are you so happy?" She smiled and Said "I don't know just am!" I smiled and we all three walked to Sikowitz's class. He wasn't there so we decided to just talk. Then Lane our Counsler came in and said "Sikowitz said to come in the black box" We all got up and went to the black box. Sikowitz said "Hello, class today we are going to pick our position for my new play out of my magic box" When he got to me I got a friend of the Main character which was Tori. Her name was Winnie. My name was Rett. He gave us our script and I saw one interesting thing where Winnie and Rett kiss! I was shocked then she confronted me about it. She said "Andre, did you know we have to kiss in our play?" I said "yes, does that bother you?" And she shook her head no and smiled.

Tori's Pov:

Me and Andre are getting ready for the performce I am so nervous of the kiss. And I heardmy Que so I went on stage with Andre.

The Play:

Winnie (Me): Rett we cant see eachother anymore, my parents found out.

Rett (Andre): I will do anything to stay with you no matter what.

Winnie:I know my father would never allow it.

Rett:I don't care, (_leans in a kisses tori it lasts for 3 minutes)_

Andres Pov.

Me and Tori have talked a lot more since we kissed in the play. I wonder if she feels the same way? So it was 3:00 in the morning and I got a pair jeans sneakers and a t-shirt and went to tori's house., She answered and she was wearing blue short shorts and a white tank top. "Andre what are you doing here?" Tori said. " Umnmmm….well I need to talk to you?" "well okay what is it ?" "tori I really like you do you like me?" She looked stunned she looked speechless but she answered "Andre I do a lot" She leaned in and they kissed I pushed her against the couch and we fell. Down she was on top of me, while we kissed. We let go for oxygen and we automatically knew that we should stop. I was about to leave and I said "Are we dating?" She answered "yes" I kissed her once more and I left.

Tori's Pov.

When we got to school in the morning, I was very tired but I did try to dress up. I wore A blue tank top and blue jean shorts with holes in them. But I straightned my hair. Andre came u behind me and hugged me from m back and said "good morning Beautiful" I smiled and I kissed him gently and our lips brushed. Then we separated because our friends came up behind us and said when did this happen? While we told them they smiled and agreed as we went through the school day I got more Hyper then after every class, I left for my car and Andre said "bye love you" I replied "bye love you too"


	2. What did we do!

What did we just do?

Tori's Pov:

Me and Andre were sitting around at my house we were watching some movie I have no idea what it is called. Then Andre finally broke the silence between us he asked "Tori are you hungry?" I replied with a "yes!". So me and Andre went and rummaged through the cabinets. We found some chips so we poured some in a bowl and we sat down and ate. As we were halfway through the movie Andre said "I am going to change the movie….Is that okay with you?" I nodded my head and he got up and changed the Movie to a scary movie. It was called "IT" It was about clowns! (**I am very scared of clowns in real life!) **I Watched the movie and ate until it got to a part where I couldn't handle it. I dug my head in Andre's shoulder so I couldn't see it. He picked me up Hardley and gently just enough to put me on his lap. We got done with the chips moments later and I got up and put the bowl away. I got back on his lap. And our face's were facing eachother. I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes and I knew the look we were about to kiss. We both leaned in and our lips brushed together. The more the kiss lasted the more intense it got between us. He pulled me on top of him. And we let go so we could get oxygen. He picked me up and we never parted while he walked upstairs with me in his arms. He layed me down on my bed and he began to take off his shirt. He began to kiss me again and started to massage my breast through my shirt. I moaned. He then took off my shirt. Once it was off he started to suck my boobs. I couldn't help but moan. I cupped him through his jeans and started to rub. This time he moaned, rather loudly. "Tori…" He moaned. Him moaning my name sent shivers down my spine. While he removed my shorts, I flipped us over to where I was on top. I quickly removed all of my clothes. Soon I was naked on top of Andre and he was only in his boxers. I went down on him. When I came face to face with his boner, I teasingly rubbed his dick. I grabbed his boxers with my teeth and yanked them down. I blew on his dick when his boxers where gone. He groaned and grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my mouth. I gagged on his 14 in. dick. But somehow I was able to put the whole thing into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, swirled my tongue around the head. I pulled off gasping. I climbed on top of him and slammed down on his dick. I didn't stop till he was all the way inside me. He threw his head back in pleasure. I started to go up and down on his dick hard and fast. My breast flapping with every bounce. "ANDRE!" I screamed when I came. "TORI!" He shouted when he came inside of me. I felt his seed run in me. It felt right. I feel on him to tired top get up. But I did anyways we were very sweaty and tired. We got up and put our clothes on. And went down started to finish the movie smiling like idiots. Happy about what just happened. We fell asleep. We woke up and started to get ready for school. Andre brought extra clothes. When we got to school we saw cat,,and Beck waiting for us. We walked into Sikowitzs class and we left for lunch later after we ate we went home. Andre went to get more clothes to stay all night again. Me and him were also going to the drug store to get some pregnancy test. After we got in the car on our way to the drug store it was silence. When we got my house I used the pregnancy test and I yelled "ANDRE!" He said "What?" I replied "I am Pregnant!"

_Okay that is all. Sorry I am tired. Hope you read the next chapter!_


	3. Tori's Pregnancy and Andre's reaction

The Pregnancy and the reaction.

Andre's Pov:

"ANDRE!" She said I replied with " what?" she answered "IM PREGNANT!" I came up to the bathroom where she was standing at the sink with the pregnancy test in her hand. She looked up at me and smiled. "I can't believe I'm pregnant!" She said. I said "Well, neither can I." I smiled back at her and we went down stairs together. As they just came down stairs we saw her parents standing there. They said " Oh, Andre what are you doing here?" I smiled and said " Well, me and Tori are dating" They smiled and said "Congrats, That's wonderful" Then they started to walk toward the kitchen.

….

Tori's Pov:

"Mom,Dad wait." I said. Andre looked at me and I gave him that look he knew what I was going to do. My parents turned around and my mom said "What sweetheart?" I said "Mom I'm pregnant" I smiled and she said "Tori hunny your only 17 what were you thinking?" I replied with a "I don't know mom, I just want to spend the rest of my life with Andre" My dad pitched in and said "Tori, I don't disagree with your decision but I wish you would have waited your only 17 and your to young but Andre is a good person and I want you to have someone like him so im not that disppointed." I nodded my head and I dragged Andre up to my room. He stayed all night with me. We fell asleep after one movie.

….

_In the morning after they wake up._

Tori's Pov:

Me and Andre woke up. And we got up and I took a shower. Then he did. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tanktop. With black sandals. He got on sneakers, white shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. I fixed my hair and put on my make-up. We left and we had a silent car ride.

….

_After we got at school. AT lunch._

We got to lunch, and me and Andre were the first one's to to sit at our regular lunch table. We started to eat till all our friends showed up. They said " Oh there's our love bird friends." We smiled and we all laughed. After lunch we all went our cars. Andre drove me home. After I took a Nap. He txted me and said.

_Andre: Do you care if I live with you? Just for a Little while?_

_Tori: No I don't care. When you coming? _

_Andre: Tonight okay?_

_Tori: Okay bye._

Andre drove over to my house. And we unpacked his stuff. We fell asleep. About an hour later.

…..

_8 months later_

Andre's Pov:

Tori is due in one month. We found out what we were having. A boy and girl twins. We were gonna name the girl, Dakota Nicole Harris. And the boy Dylan Kai Harris. We are very happy that were having kids!

One month later…..

Tori's Pov:

Me and Andre were sitting around and I went to fix popcorn and as I was walking toward the kitchen I heard water. Andre looked at me and Said, "TORI YOUR WATER BROKE!" She turned around and put a worried look on her face.

_Cliffhanger! HAHA!_


	4. the deliverey and what happens afterward

The Delivery of the twins! And what happens after that!

Tori's P.o.v:

I and Andre were on our way to the hospital. We were already packed for everything we just don't have a house of our own. We arrived at the hospital in about 10 minutes.

I was done screaming at Andre so he made sure not to make me mad. He hurried up and told the desk person that we needed to be checked in fast.

So they put me in a wheelchair and rolled me into the room I would be giving birth to my babies.

It was a private room, thank GOD! Man, my vagina hurt. "Andre! If it hurts any more I'll kill you! Oh and no sex for a year!" I yelled. I was back to yelling at Andre.

12 hours later I was still in labor. God! I hate Andre so much right now! "Babe, Are you okay?" He asked. "Does it look like it asshole!" I screamed.

An hour later I was giving birth to my twins. I had to hold my legs back. Talk about discomfort. As I pushed to get one of the twins out I hit my head on Andre's.

"Ow! You don't know how much that hurt." Andre said. The doctor and I looked at him practically asking if he was serious. "Never mind" He whispered while grabbing my hand.

Then I felt like my vagina was being cut open to put a watermelon up it. "I see the head of one." The doctor said.

"Let me see." Andre said. Once he saw he fainted. "Andre! Way you are down there find me the drugs that make the pain go away!" I yelled. While I was yelling the doctor yelled "Here is one baby!" I looked up at the baby while they was cleaning it off. I looked more closely and saw the baby was Dylan the boy first. I got a break for about 7 minutes and then he said "here comes another one!" And I knew it was Dakota our daughter.

I looked up and smiled they were both beautiful. I tried to hold back the tears. I cant believe I am now a parent and mommy! To two beautiful children! Andre woke up after they cleaned both babies off and took them to the nio natle nurses. Andre fell asleep after he went and looked at the babies. He smiled and kissed my forhead and said "I cant believe were parents." I agreed and we both fell asleep.

…

_Three days later ready to bring the babies home_

Me and Andre got home that evening and we had the babies with us of course! We came home and I fed Kody (Dakota) we call her Kody for short. And Dylan. Then they fell asleep. While they fell asleep Me and Andre asked my mom she them to watch the kids she agreed. So we went and looked at the house we been wanting to buy. It was Light Green outside and black doors and Shudders. It had one flight of stairs. 5 bedrooms. 3 bathrooms. A den, Living Room, and a huge kitchen and dining room. So we decided to buy it so we could be a real family. We made the first payment and was gonna move in tomorrow. When we got home it was 3:00 in the afternoon. We ate dinner and we started to pack. After we packed. We put Dylan in Jeans,T-shirt, and Tenna shoes And we put Dakota in a Pink sun sunflower dress and pink sandals. We put a white headband on her head. Then I put on Yellow one strapped dress and black heels. While Andre wore the same thing as Dylan.

…

When we got to A place where we gonna eat dinner we ordered and Andre done something very suprising that I don't know if anyone knew at all he would do it. He got down on one knee and said "Tori Vega, I love you, Will you marry me?"

He held out a Square huge blue diamond ring. I jumped in his arms and said "Oh, Andre! Yes! Yes! I love you too!" He looked at me and smiled and we kissed.

_Another cliffhanger? Yes! I love doing this!__**(; Hope you read the next chapter to find out what happens and how the wedding will go! You'll defenitly cry!**_


	5. The Move In

The move in….The wedding…..And a call from the doctor

Tori's pov:

Me and Andre were still packing for the move in to the new house. We were done with packing our clothes but we were still packing the babies clothes. So when we were about done I heard Dakota crying. When I went in there, I gave her, her Binkie. She started to suck on it so I left. We continued to pack. When we got done we drove over to the new house and we started to unpack. Then Cat called. I said "Hey Cat!"

She said "Hey Tori! When are you and Andre having your wedding?" She said "I don't know let me ask Andre" I replied. I went asked Andre and he said "I was planning on tomorrow" I nodded and told cat. She said "Okay, Were gonna come pick you up from your new house in a minute to go get your dress." I said "Okay" Me and Andre got done unpacking. So minutes later Cat and Jade came over and got me. We went to Bridal World. I got a White Dress with The top where you breasts go is yellow. With diamonds on it. Our wedding Theme is yellow and white. So I got my hair trimmed and I went and go yellow heels. Then I went back home.

_The wedding…._

We were holding hands at the top of the aisle. And we both said I do. We both smiled and the preacher finally said "You may kiss the bride" So Andre leaned in and brushed my lips very gently. We stayed like that for 2 minutes.

_After party..._

It was the after party and I got a call on my cell phone. I said "Hello." It was the doctor and he said ", I am sorry to tell you this but youor daughters and Sons hearts are failing."

I went and got Andre and I told him what the doctor said and he put a worried look on his face. I tried to hold back the tears but failed.

_Another cliffhanger sorry I don't ha_ve a lot of time sorry it is too short. Please read the next chapter!


	6. Tears in the Rain

Tears In the rain...

Tori's Pov:

Due to the call from the doctor me and Andre were on our way to the hospital. I was in stretch pants and a pink sweater. I changed out of my wedding clothes and Andre was in jeans and a t shirt. I was crying worring about the babies. Andre was saying " Tori, I am sure Dakota and Dylan are fine." Even though he didn't think that. He had tears in his eyes but he held them back from bursting out. We finally pulled up in the Hospital Parking Lot. We got out of his car and walked into the hospital. We told the person at the front desk who we were and why we were there she told us the room number. 12B We raced through the stairs and found thier room and rushed inside. They were laying in the bed with a I.v. in thier arms. I swear they are only a couple weeks old! While we were staring at them the doctor walked in He said "Your here, we have news." We looked at him and he cotinued. "Well, your babies I am afraid they are not going to make it.

Andre pulled me in his arms I screamed and cried. He tryed to calm me down but could'nt I was really upset he was crying too. We walked struggley over to the babies we kissed on the forhead and we sat down. It was 9:00 in the night so we were tired I fell asleep with my arms around Andre's waist and my head on his shoulder. We were both still crying.

_After waking in the morning..._

Andre woke me up. He said he was going to get some breakfast I nodded and he kissed me on the forhead and left. Dakota woke up crying I was suprised and I had her passie with me so I gave it to her. The doctor came in and said "Wow, Dakota is awake." He said while waking up Dylan and put heart monitors on both. I loved the sound of the way the noise of the heart rater made the sign they were still alive .

Andre came back with breakfast a few minutes later. He smiled when he saw Dylan&Dakota awake. He gave me my breakfast and we both began to eat. While we were almost done, the heart rater begin to slow down. I looked at Andre and we both got scared. Then it went Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp. I wanted to cry but was to shocked the doctors rushed in but couldn't save them. Me and Andre didnt have a funeral they were just buried. Me and Andre cried the whole way home.

_cliffhanger? Defenitly. I bet your crying now aren't you? Sorry it is short I am tired read the next chapter!(: _


	7. Moving On and A surprise From Cat!

**Moving On... Toris suprise from Cat**

**Toris p.o.v.**

Me and Andre were very upset still. It has been a day since our babies died. Dakota and Dylan. Me and Andre are cuddling on the couch. We just stared at the T.V because we were way to upset do anything. I put my face in Andre's shoulder. He played with my hair telling me "Tori its going to be alright." But you could tell he was just as upset as I was. Me and him havn't ate anything since they died. So we were hungry but didnt wanna eat. I went to the kitchen and he came behind me and reached and He whispered in my ear "I love you." I whispered back "I love you too" He kissed my forhead and got and looked in the cabniets for something to eat. I got so stuff to make Chili. After I got done cooking we ate. But we didnt eat really fast. We ate super slow. After we got done eating which seemed to take forever. We went to our room and fell asleep.

_A week later..._

Me and Andre were still upset but not as bad. We learned that we needed to move on. They were our kids but they would hae liked it better if we moved on. No matter what. Me and Andre will always love Dakota and Dylan and remember them. Me and Andre were sitting around watching T.V. and we were watching a funny movie called 'Dumb and Dumber' I love Jim Carey. When I got a txt from Cat. It said

_Cat:Hey :(_

_Me:Hey Cat whats wrong?_

_Cat:I heard about your babies._

_Me:Its okay.._

_Cat:Can I come over tonight?_

_Me: Yeah do you know where we live?_

_Cat:Yeah _

_Me:Kk bye_

_Cat:Bye_

"who txted you?" Andre said. I looked at him and said "Cat she is coming over tonight" He shook his head that said 'OH' I smiled. I was just about to kiss him when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Cat. I said "Hey!" When I answered the door. It has been a while since I saw her. She looked very pretty today. She told me that she needed to talk to me as she came in. So I brung her to mine and Andres room.

"So, what was you needing to talk to about?" I said. I looked at her she began crying. She began talking she said "Tori I am so scared!" I asked "Why?" "Because Tori I am pregnant!" She said still crying.

I was so shocked! How could a little innocent girl like Cat be pregnant! So I said "Cat! Who is the father?" She answered my question by saying "Your gonna hate me if I tell you!" "No I wont Cat! Tell Me!" I said looking her eye to eye.

She said "Robby!" I gave a really shocking look. My mouth dropped "Robby Shapiro?" I screamed. She shook her head yeah. I brung her into a hug.

_Ciffhanger! Sorry I kept you waiting so long on another chapter! Hope you like it! Really Shocking huh?_


	8. A hard descion and helping Cat!

**Tori helping with Cat's Pregnancy and A big decision for Tori and Andre **

**Toris P.O.V.**

I brung Cat into a hug. She cried in my shoulder. I got her off my shoulder and she layed down on the bed. I raised her up and I said "Cat look at me." She looked at my eyes. Her eyes were puffy so it was hard to see them. I said "Now, Cat why did you do that with him?" She waited a couple minutes before she answered "I don't know!" "Cat, how long have you been pregnant?" I asked. She answered my question by saying " Well, I went to the doctor and they said I have been pregnant for 7 weeks." "Wow! When did you do it? Why didn't you tell me when you guys done it?" I asked very wierdly. She said " Last Month...Well I would love to stay here and cry out all my problems but I have to go tell Robby." I waited for a couple minutes before I answered the I finally said "Okay good luck!" I smiled. She smiled back.

I followed her out of the room. She went out the door and Andre yelled "Bye Cat!" She waved. The when she shut the door Andre looked at me and said "What did she say?" I looked at his brown eyes. I said "Well, Cat is pregnant." He put shocked look on his face. He said "Really? I shook my head. "Well, are you hungry?" He said. I answered. I said "Yeah, Why?" He said "Well go get something on pretty were gonna go out." I shook my head.

**Cats P.O.V.**

I knocked on Robbys Door. His mom answered the door and smiled and said "Hey Swettie!" I smiled back and said "Hey, is Robbie here?" She nodded and looked behind her and yelled "Robbie! Hunny! Cat is here!" I heard someone yell back "OK!" I figured it was Robbie. His mom looked at me. "Go on back there" She said. I nodded and said "Okay." I walked back there to Robbys room. I walked in and said "Hey" He smiled and said "Hey what are you doing here?" I said "Well, I have to tell you something?" I sat down and he scooted over and said "What is it?" I looked down and said "Robby I am pregnant!" I got tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that. He finally said something "Really thats amazing but we never meant to do what we did" I shook my head. He continue saying. "Well how many weeks are you?" She answered him by saying " Seven weeks." He nodded. Then he said "Cat? Are we together?" I answered "I guess so." He smiled and said "Well Cat I will help you through this." I smiled. I raised up and I kissed him it lasted for aa long time. I think for around 10 minutes. I let go for oxygen. I finally said "I gotta go" He said "Okay bye I love you" Is smiled and said "Love you too" I walked out of his room.

**Toris P.O.V.**

I walked into our room and so did Andre I walked over to my closet. I saw a Blue dress with a pink flower on it. I put it on. I put on my pink heels. I curled my hair and brushed my hair and put on my make-up. I walked down stairs. I sat down on the couch and waited for Andre. A couple minutes later he came down stairs. I walked out the door. I sat in the passenger seat and he sat in the drivers seat. We backed out of the drive-way. When we finally arrived at the reastraunt Andre and I walked in. We sat down and he said "I have to ask you something?" I looked at him. He continued "OK, Well I want to have another baby." I put a shocked look on my face.

"I don't know" I said. This is going to be a hard desicion.

_**Hope you like it! Remember R&R!**_


	9. Pregnant?

_**Pregnant Again?**_

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

I came home from school one day to see Andre sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. His smiled up at me. I smiled back. I bent down and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt his tongue lick my lip begging for entrance into my mouth. The kiss was deepened. I moaned as he rubbed his tongue against mine. It felt amazing. I moaned as I felt him grabbed my ass. I let my hands wonder up into his shirt. I love the feeling of his muscles. I started to rub his chest. I pulled away form the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. I instantly went back to kissing him.

This time I decided to be a tease. I didn't let his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand go up my shirt and grabbed my breast. I gasped. Andre took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth. I let my hand wonder out from his shirt and down to his pants. I started to unbuckle his pant buckle. I groaned as I had to pull away to get the belt off. I then started to kiss down his chest. I soon was at his pants. I unbottoned his pants and grabbed the zipper with my teeth and pulled the zipper down. I heard Andre groan above me. I smiled at this. Once his pants were off, I placed my mouth over his clothed member. I then started to mouth him through his boxers. He moaned above me once again. I then pulled away. This caused Andre to groan. He opened his brown eyes and looked up at me. I just smiled. I then slowly started to pull my shirt above my head. Soon my shirt and pants were gone. I walked over to Andre.

I sat down in his lap and kissed him. His hands where instantly on me. I moaned as he pulled my panties down. I moaned louder when he started to finger me. I pulled away from the kiss and took off his boxers. I grabbed his dick and lowered myself down onto his cock. he moaned at this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. As we kissed, he started to thrust up into me faster. I moaned. I soon found myself cuming. I came a secound time when Andre came inside of me. Andre picked me up and carried me up to our room. He laid me down on the bed and laid down beside me. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Five Days Later...

Me and Andre were at the pharmacy getting some pregnancy tests. We grabbed seven tests. We paid for them and drove home. When I got home, I opened one of the tests and went up to the bathroom. I got done peeing on it and waited five minutes. Once the time was up I looked at the test. I smiled. "Andre!" I yelled. "Yeah?" He asked walking in looking at me. "I'm pregnant!" I screamed. He smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "We're gonna have a family!" I yelled. I couldn't help the happy tears that now flowed down my face...

_Cliffhanger!_


	10. Pregnancy

_**The pregnancy**_

_**Tori's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't stop the tears now flowing down my face. I'm so happy. But, I am kind of scared of what might happen, since my other babies died. I still sometimes think of the good times we could have had with Dakota and Dylan. I miss them. Even though we didn't have them long, they are still our kids. I love them, no matter what. Everyday I wish I could bring them back, but I can't. So, now I am going to make a new family. I won't forget them just because I have more kids. Me and Andre we're still hugging. Andre was smiling.

"Babe, you won't ever forget Dakota and Dylan will you?" I asked Andre. He looked down at me. "Of course not babe. They are my kids my first kids. This child will mean alot to me, I will love them just as much as Dakota and , this child will be as important in my heart as Kody and Dylan" He put his hand on belly in the middle of the sentence. I smiled. "Good" I said. We quit hugging and went into our living room. We sat down on the couch and he said "Well, you probably need to call a doctor to get an appointment" I nodded and I pulled out my phone and called the doctor.

After I got off the phone with the doctor Andre asked when the appointment was. "Next week on Tuesday at 12:00 in the morning." I answered. He nodded. I snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. After a few minutes we fell asleep... We woke up the next morning. That was a long sleep. Today was Friday. So we had to go to school. I got up and got dressed. I put on blue jeans and a blue tanktop with a black vest. I brushed my teeth and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my stuff and met Andre down stairs. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. I kissed him. We kissed for like 5 minutes and we had to leave.

We got to school. We laced hands when we got in the school. We walked up to my locker and stood there. I was standing with my back to the locker and he was standing in front of me. He let go of my hand and took my waist and pulled me toward him. He kissed me. His hand were tightly around my waist. I put my hands aroun his neck. He then bit my lip so Iet his tounge enter my mouth. When he tounge was wondering my mouth someone said "Awwhhhhh!" I quit kissing and saw that it was Cat. She was staring at us smiling. I said "Hey Cat' and then Andre said "Hey little red" I kinda blushed knowing someone just caught us making out. Then she said "Hi!" I laughed. She hugged me. I hugged her back then she left. I opened my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed. Then we walked to class.

We walked to Sikowitz class. We sat down next to eachother and laced hands. When Sikowitz came in. He said "Okay class we are going to do Alphabetical POV. We are going to start with Tori, Andre and Cat." We walked up to the stage. "Tori pick a letter!" Sikowitz yelled. "I" I said... "Okay Tori you go first then Andre and Cat" he said.

Me: I want to love someone special

Andre: Jumping Jackson, is that who you can love?

Cat: Kasey loves him.

Me: Love... I want it...

Andre: Maybe you can love Robbie!

Cat: No, not him

Me: Oh, he's just a friend.

Andre: Probably because he's Robbie.

Cat: He's not that bad...

"Wrong! Your letter was Q." Sikowitz said. "Cat your out. Tori, start with the letter Q."

Me: Quite obviose who it is...

Andre: Really?

Me: Seriously...

Andre:Totally serious?

Me: Usually.

Andre: Very interesting.

Me: X-rays could find out...

Andre:You love me don't you?

Me:Zebra's already knew.

Andre: And can I have a kiss?

Me: But of Course.

We leant in and kissed.

We kissed for around 5 minutes. When the classed clapped. Me and Andre bowed. We went to our seats. The bell finally rang. Me and Andre laced hands and walked out of the class room.

It was finally the end of the day. We were going to lunch then we go home. But, when I was walking to lunch I felt really nocious and sick. Andre looked at me and said "Whats wrong babe?" "I feel sick" I said. Then there I went. I threw up. Andre grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nurse's office. "Honey, I can't really do nothing for there anything that you know that made you sick?" The nurse asked. "Yeah... I'm pregnant" I said looking down. "Oh..Hun. Its normal to get sick when your pregnant. My advice is you should stay out of school and stay at home for a few weeks." She said. "I'll tell the principal not to count it against you" She continued. I smiled and nodded.

I walked out. Andre was standing near the door. "What did they say?" he asked. "Its normal to get sick when your pregnant. But, she said I need to stay home from school for a few weeks. She will tell the principal not to count it against me." I answered. He nodded and we walked out to our car and drove home. When we walked in the door I layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

It was Tuesday. I was getting ready for my doctor's appointment. Andre stayed home from school to take me. We had a silence car ride. When we was waiting for them to call us back I was excited to see the baby so far. They finally called us back and I went back and laid down in the bed. The nurse raised my shirt and put the clear stuff on my belly. She runned the machince over it. We was looking at the monitor. She looked at me and smiled "Your baby is healthy' she said. "Keep up the good work" she said. I smiled.

7 months later...

I already found out I was having a baby girl. She is , Rylie, Logan, and Ariana. Andre thought we should name her Paisley, Linda, and Triley. So we asked Cat. She said that she think Paisley Ariana Harris. Me and Andre really liked the name. So thats what we decided.


End file.
